headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Milton Mamet
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Doctor Milton Mamet | continuity = The Walking Dead | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Woodbury, Alexandria | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2013 | 1st appearance = "Walk With Me" | final appearance = "Welcome to the Tombs" | actor = Dallas Roberts }} Milton Mamet is a fictional scientist and a supporting character featured on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Played by actor Dallas Roberts, he appeared in season three of the program, beginning with episode 3x03, "Walk With Me". He made ten appearances in the series in total before being killed off in the season finale, "Welcome to the Tombs". Biography Milton Mamet was a scientific researcher and one of the many such humans to take up sanctuary in the town of Woodbury in Georgia. As one of the more intellectual people in the town, he earned special attention from The Governor, who allowed him to conduct various experiments on captured walkers. One of Milton's test subjects was a resident-turned-walker named Michael Coleman. Mamet believed that some element of the human condition remained within the walker's mind, and he studied him at length to determine whether any elements of personality or behavior transcended the death of the body. Milton was so confident in his belief, that he even unstrapped Coleman from the table. The walker lunged at him, but another resident named Andrea, stabbed it in the head, destroying it. Milton was very disappointed, as he had believed that he was actually making process. As time passed, Milton found himself disagreeing more and more with the Governor's motivations and methods. He learned that the Governor intended on taking a horde of walkers and use them to infect survivors at the West Georgia Correctional Facility. Milton was disgusted by this and set fire to the walkers in the pit. He then told Andrea of the Governor's plans to raid the prison. The Governor found out about this and was troubled by Mamet's betrayal of him. He captured both Milton and Andrea and sealed them within a basement room. He then stabbed Milton multiple times and left him locked inside to bleed to death. His intent was that Mamet would return as a walker and kill Andrea. Mamet took some time to bleed out. However, he did succeed in providing Andrea with a pair of pliers, which she used to free herself. By this point however, Milton had died and was resurrected as a walker. Andrea finished him off by stabbing him in the head, but not before he bit her on the shoulder, ultimately resulting in Andrea's doom as well. Notes & Trivia * * Milton Mamet is exclusive to the continuity of The Walking Dead television series and has no counterpart in the series of graphic novels by Image Comics. * Milton Mamet's background before coming to Woodbury is unknown. What is known is that he knew Philip Blake prior to Blake taking on the alias of The Governor. * Merle Dixon referred to Milton by the nickname "Miltie". It was not intended as a compliment. * Milton wanted to examine Hershel Greene's amputated leg, but he Greene refused (mostly because it would force him to reveal the weapon he had strapped to him). See also External links * * Milton Mamet at Wikipedia * References Category:Characters with biographies